


I Took it for You

by StrangerDanger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Merlin is hit with a spell meant for Arthur. What does that mean for the future of Camelot?





	I Took it for You

A flash of golden eyes was all it took to alter the course of destiny  
The summer sun was bearing down on Camelot, a rarity for Albion that King Arthur could not let pass without a hunt, much to the disappointment of one manservant.  
Merlin knew from the moment that the sun’s rays had brought him to wakefulness that Arthur would insist upon going on a hunt. Dragging his feet he made his way through the castle corridors gathering the supplies he knew would be needed before going to wake his majesty.  
It was now mid-afternoon. The knights and Arthur had managed to catch a few rabbits and one doe. They were in the midst of tracking a buck when they were accosted by a sorcerer looking to ruin the Pendragon family. The man gave no reason for his animosity but proceeded to chant a spell aimed for the young king. As the final words left the man’s mouth, the spell springing from his outstretched arm, two things happened at once. Leon managed to sneak up on the sorcerer, sending his sword through the man’s chest just as Merlin jumped in front or the king taking the spell for the man.  
As soon as the spell touched Merlin’s skin he began to glow gold; his body obscured by the bright light, only his scream of pain coming through. The knight all tense, swords drawn averted their eyes as they waited for the light to subside.  
In the spot where Merlin had stood was now black wolf crouched low to the ground, tail tucked and ears pinned flat against its head as blue eyes looked at the men towering before him before landing on Arthur. One of the young knights moved forward sword raised to strike at the wolf, the movement finally snapping Arthur out of his trance. In the blink of an eye Arthur drew his own blade blocking the blow that intended to sever Merlin’s head from his shoulders, Merlin releasing a whimper and drawing his body lower to the ground.  
“Swords down!” Arthur commanded.  
Reluctantly, all the men dropped their swords to their sides. Arthur turned his back to his men and faced the crouched, terrified creature that now stood before him. Arthur got down on his haunches before the beast calling out a quiet ‘Merlin?’ to not spook the animal. A flicker of black ears the only reaction.  
“Merlin, is that you?” Arthur asked. Holding his hand out slightly towards the wolf. Merlin released a whine before taking cautious step forward, the knights tightening their grip on their weapons at the movement. Merlin reached out with his snout to nudge Arthur’ outstretched hand, Arthur using that as an invitation to gently run his hand between his ears, the action causing the tension in Merlin’s body to release.  
“Relax Merlin, nobody is going to hurt you. We will find a way to fix this and get you back to normal”, Arthur promised.  
Arthur got back to his feet keeping his hand on the spot between Merlin’s rather prominent ears.  
“Search the sorcerer for clues that may help us turn Merlin back, then burn the body. Leon, you’re with me and Merlin, get the horses and let’s head back to Camelot.” At the mention of horses Arthur looked at Merlin realising that he wouldn’t be able to ride his mare Tilly in his current state. “And Leon, secure Tilly to Llamrei.”  
Once the horses were ready Arthur hopped onto Llamrei, Merlin keeping his distance, his presence making the horses anxious. Once Arthur and Leon were mounted the kicked their horses forward Arthur shouting to Merlin over his shoulder for the wolf not to wander off too far.  
The ride back through the woods was uneventful. Merlin kept a comfortable distance behind the horses as Arthur and Leon chatted ahead of him, Arthur occasionally looking back to make sure Merlin was still there. Before long the spires of Camelot were visible before them. At the sight of the citadel Arthur and Leon spurred their horses forward anxious to get home, Merlin forced to pick up his pace to keep up. A few hundred metres from the gates Arthur was pulled to a stop by the sound of a pained yelp from behind. Like lightening Arthur turned around and the sight that greeted him had his blood run cold. Merlin lay on the ground an arrow sticking out from his shoulder. Arthur jumped from Llamrei’s back sprinting towards his friend. Leon took in the scene and urged his horse to the gates to prevent any further trouble from the guards on duty and to get some further help for Merlin.  
Arthur crashed to his knees by Merlin’s side hands coming up to grasp the wound. Merlin lay on the ground whimpers coming from him as Arthur applied pressure, whispering word of comfort. Before long a few guards made their way towards the pair.  
“Sire, I apologise I thought you were being hunted by the wolf. I didn’t realize it was Merlin. Leon explained everything and we are here to help you bring Merlin to the physician’s chambers. I will accept whatever punishment you deem worthy.”  
Arthur grunted towards the guards before directing them on how to help him with Merlin.  
Inside the castle Leon had explained to Gaius what had happened as the old man prepared himself to treat his ward. First, he would have to deal with the wound inflicted by the over eager guards then he would focus on trying to find a way to turn the boy back. There would be no point in turning him back if he bleeds to death or dies of infection. Gaius had just finished mixing one of his healing tonics when the doors to his chambers burst open. Three men walking in one Gaius knew to be the king. Between them was a black wolf, Merlin. Swallowing down the natural instinct to get away from the predator Gaius picked up the tonic and headed towards his patient.  
Gaius was relieved to see that Merlin was unconscious, most likely from the pain of being moved and the pressure that Arthur was holding on the site. Grabbing a cloth of bandaging material Gaius proceeded to tie it over Merlin’s muzzle before securing it under his ears and behind his head to fashion a makeshift muzzle, as Arthur started to protest.  
“Sire, we don’t know how much of Merlin’s personality is his own and how much belongs to the wolf. I trust the boy not to harm us but if instinct kicks in he may lash out form fear and or pain, and I would prefer to limit my amount of patients at the moment to one.” Gaius informed the king, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge Arthur to argue. Seeing sense Arthur nodded his head allowing the Gaius to start treating Merlin.  
At Gaius’s request Arthur released pressure from where the arrow and flesh met and moved his way towards Merlin’s head. The guards held Merlin down as the physician got a grip on the shaft. In one firm pull the weapon was dislodge, the pain rousing Merlin into consciousness with a jerk. The lack of movement do to restraint brought visible panic into the pain glazed blue eyes and a renewed effort to escape. The sight of panic driving Arthur into action. The king grabbed Merlin’s head between his hands and forced the warlock to look at him as he whispered into one of his large black ears, “Merlin, relax. You are in Gaius’s chambers and we are trying to help. The muzzle is only for everyone’s safety as soon as Gaius is done I promise to remove it. Nobody is going to keep you muzzled or confined. We are going to fix this, I swear it” and he meant it.  
It too an hour before Gaius was done treating Merlin. The wound required some stitching that Merlin had to be sedated for. As soon as Gaius proclaimed that he was done, Arthur reached out and proceeded to remove the muzzle with a delicacy that surprised himself, tossing the makeshift muzzle into the fire behind him. Running his hand through the soft fur as he waited for Merlin to sleep off the sedative.  
Merlin awoke to the sun in his eyes and weight on his side. Lifting his head he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Arthur, arm resting on his side and fingers tangled in his black fur. Fur. Merlin was a wolf and he had fur, how was he to protect Arthur if he couldn’t use magic? Or could he? Merlin looked around the room before his eyes landed on the candle standing on Gaius’s workbench, thinking the spell. Nothing. His magic didn’t work in this form.  
Panic once again began to flood his veins. As if aware of the distress happening before him Arthur began to wake. His movements drawing Merlin’s focus to him and away from the lack of magic. Merlin needed Arthur to leave so that he could tell Gaius and find a solution to this dilemma.  
The first thing Arthur was aware of when he woke up was the feel of soft fur between his fingers, the next was the realisation that it was Merlin he was clutching in his sleep. Jerking upright the king looked at Merlin meeting those big blue eyes clearing his throat before asking, “How are you feeling, Merlin?”  
Merlin remained quiet, looking at the blond before tilting his head to the side, eyes twinkling in what appeared to be amusement.  
“Right! You can’t talk.” Arthur mumbled in embarrassment before rising to his feet and heading for the door. “Seeing as you can’t attend to your duties as my manservant it seems I will have to find someone else to fill your spot in the meantime. I’ll have someone send up some food for you as well,” Arthur threw over his shoulder before leaving the room.  
Gaius entering the room seconds later with a “my poor boy, do you at least have access to your magic?”  
With a shake of his big head Merlin gave his answer, head hanging low along with his hopes. Gaius told him not to worry that they would find a solution. Their heart to heart was interrupted by a knocking at the front door, followed by a servant stepping in with a food platter that they placed down on the table before them as Gaius made his way into the main chambers, merlin following just moments behind him. The servant looked up from where he had just settled the food and jumped at the sight of Merlin, shrieking loudly in fear. Merlin froze on the spot, tail lowered and head hanging low. Gaius was quick to inform the servant of Merlin’s predicament, lessening the tension in their body but not disposing of it entirely. The man quickly excused himself claiming to have other matters to attend to.  
Gaius and Merlin had breakfast in silence. Merlin picking at his food from where it sat on a bowl on the floor. As soon as he was done he made his way to the door pawing at it once to let Gaius know that he wanted to leave.  
Arthur was out on the training field with his men, having his experienced knight’s spar as he tried to teach the newer recruits. He sat on the grass at the edge of the field, polishing his sword while watching his men go through the drill he had just shown them, correcting them when necessary. Arthur was finishing up polishing when he noticed the sudden silence on the training grounds. Looking up all the knights had their eyes on him, no not on him, behind him. Before he could turn around to what it was that had his knights rapt attention he was nudged in the arm by a cold snout.  
Arthur had informed the knights and council of the previous day’s events, though by that time rumours had already made their way through the halls. Arthur turned to his men and told them to carry on with training before focusing his attention on Merlin.  
“The knights came back this morning after searching the body for clues. It looks like the man was working for Morgana. It also looks like she intended to have me killed by my own people. She had the man offer out a reward to whomever could hunt down the wolf that was lurking the forest, claiming it had killed his son.”  
As Arthur explained his findings merlin lay down beside him, Arthur instinctively going to run his fingers through Merlin’s soft fur; he would never admit it but running his hand through the coat put him at ease.  
“For all she knows the sorcerer succeeded. That means her next stop will be Camelot, to claim her place as queen.” At which Merlin released a huff of air that reminded Arthur of a snort.  
“It won’t be long before she arrives, a day or two at most. I’m having the council prepare battle plans as I ready the knights. I assume Gaius is looking into a solution for you, correct?” A brief nod his answer.  
Merlin spent the rest of the day by Arthur’s side as the Camelot made plans for Morgana. It wasn’t till after dusk that Arthur escorted Merlin back to Gaius’s to rest and prepare for what tomorrow might bring.  
It wasn’t until dawn two days later that the alarm bells sounded. Merlin leaped from where he was curled up on his bed and ran to the door, opening it with his jaw and running toward where he knew Arthur would be preparing for battle.  
Morgana’s forces were pushing their way through the citadel. Arthur and the knights of the round table waiting in the throne room for Morgana. Their greatest advantage was that Morgana did not know that Arthur had not been hit by the spell. Morgana’s arrival was announced with the throne room doors slamming open, Morgana standing on the other side eyes flaring gold.  
“Arthur, I’m surprised to see you standing before me. Thought you’d be hiding in the woods tail between your legs.” Merlin, standing off to the side growled low in his throat, hackles rising at Morgana’s words. The sound drawing he attention to him.  
“I see your lap dog took the spell for you, or should I lap wolf? Doesn’t matter, I am here to claim my rightful place as Camelot’s ruler, brother.” With that her eye’s flared gold and Arthur was flung through the air stopping only when his back hit the pillar by the throne. At the attack the knights charged the witch hoping to overpower her with sheer number. Morgana cast spells at the knights in rapid succession, drawing her sword when Elyan managed to get close enough to swing a bow before following Arthur’s path. Seeing an opportunity Merlin lunged at the priestess, teeth clamping down on her raised arm drawing her attention to him as he shook his head pulling her to the ground. Releasing her arm once he had her on her back, Merlin snarled teeth bared as he moved to latch onto her exposed throat. A sharp pain in his gut halting him.  
Arthur watched as Morgana cast spells against him men, trying to get his sore body to cooperate enough to get him back on his feet. A sharp cry from Morgana had him looking back in her direction as he tried to steady himself against the wall and gain his bearings again. Arthur watched a black blur pull Morgana to the ground. He saw the vicious snarl on Merlin’s face as he made for her neck, Morgana taking the moment of respite to grip her blade and lodge it into his friend’s abdomen. The sight making him move.  
Morgana pulled her blade from the beast above her shoving him off to the side as she made to rise. Her progress was halted by a battle cry followed by a blade being run into her in a mimicry of what she had just done. Looking her in the eye was a furious Arthur.  
Pulling his sword from the flesh of his sister Arthur dropped down to Merlin’s side pulling the limp form into his lap and applying pressure to the gaping wound that was spilling his friends life blood.  
In a flurry of wind a women dressed in a dark green robe appeared in the middle of the throne room. The knights who had surrounded Arthur and their fallen comrade braced themselves for an attack.  
“I am not here to harm you, King Arthur. I have come to save Emrys. It is not yet his time to return to Avalon, Albion still requires him to complete his destiny.” The woman informed the king as she made to approach Merlin.  
“You can save, Merlin.” The king asked in a whisper voice hoarse from holding back tears.  
“I can.” And with a nod from the man she put her hands on Merlin’s chest and started to chant words of the old religion.  
Arthur watched in shock as Merlin’s body began to glow a magnificent gold. The men had to avert their eyes from the beautiful but blinding light before them, though Arthur never release his grip on his friend. The king could feel as the fur between his fingers receded and was replaced by the smooth feeling of skin.  
The light faded revealing a human Merlin lying before them, nude. Leon was quick to pull his cloak and cover Merlin’s modestly. Looking up to thank the druid Arthur realised that she was gone.  
Merlin spent the next few days recovering from the ordeal. A week after the battle Merlin was permitted to go back to his duties. On his second day back at work Merlin was accosted by Arthur in the man’s chambers.  
Arthur had not forgotten what the women had said about Emrys and his destiny. He spent the first week to worried about Merlin and his recover to ask the man about it, but as soon as he was back to work his mind wouldn’t leave him alone. Arthur cornered Merlin in his room on the man’s second day back at work and demanded answers.  
Merlin explained everything the fact that he was a sorcerer along with a brief overview of some of the things that he had done to help save Arthur and Camelot. Arthur just stood their frozen before calling on the guards to escort the man to the dungeons.  
Merlin didn’t resist the guards as they dragged him off to the dungeons and shut him inside on of the cells. He was down in the cells for about 5 days, no visitor except for the guard that brought him his meals. Merlin knew Arthur had to have been furious with the revelation, but at least he didn’t have him sent to the pyre. Though, there was still time for that.  
Arthur spent the five days after Merlin’s reveal furious at the man for hiding something so big from him. The idiot couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, or so Arthur had thought. If he was able to keep being a warlock a secret what else could he have been hiding? As the days progressed Arthur realised just how much Merlin had helped him throughout the years, all the missing puzzle pieces finally fitting into place.  
It was on the evening of the fifth day that Arthur was called down to the dungeons by a panicked looking guard. Rushing down the stairs Arthur knew it had something to do with Merlin as he was current the dungeons only occupant.  
Arthur appeared in the entry way if the dungeons and was greeted by a cry of pain, Merlin’s cry of pain. Sprinting forward the king stopped before the cell to see Merlin hunched over on his hands and knees, back arched as the bones beneath his skin shifted. Before his eyes Merlin started sprouting thick black fur, his facial features extending and limbs shortening. Within moment where Merlin once stood was a familiar black wolf.  
Arthur pulled the cell door open and approach his friend shouting for the guards to get Gaius. Arthur slowly extended his hand, surprised when Merlin shrunk away from him in fear.  
“I’m sorry Merlin, I promise I’m not mad at you anymore. I had time to think about, about what you’ve done. Thank you.”  
Arthur was stopped from having to apologize further when Gaius walked into the cell.  
“I feared that this might happen.” The old man sighed. “I believe Merlin has become what is known as a werewolf.”  
“What on earth is a werewolf, Gaius?” the king asked.  
“A werewolf is a man that has the ability to turn into a wolf every month under the full moon. The transformation occurs the night the sun sets during a full moon. During that period the man is transformed into a wolf and shall remain in that form until the following night, when the moon has passed. Merlin shall not be himself again until tomorrow after dusk, sire.”  
“And is there a cure for this?”  
“Unfortunately not, sire.” Gaius replied.  
Merlin let out a whine at the information. Arthur looked over at his friend before getting back to his feet and shouting a, “Merlin follow me over” his shoulder as he left the dungeons.  
During the next few months the castle had gotten used to Merlin in his wolf form. Everyone in Camelot know that the court sorcerer was turned into a wolf for one day and a night every month. All council meeting and important events were scheduled around the full moon. Everyone knew that during that time Arthur would be with Merlin helping him through the painful transition and ensuring his safety when Merlin was at his most vulnerable. The night Merlin turned back everyone knew to stay far away from the corridor where the kings chambers were located, though no one said anything about what they knew was going on behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. xo


End file.
